Mirror Manifest
by RebelMom
Summary: Mara's on her honeymoon. A mysterious stranger provides her with some interesting information.


(Disclaimers: All Star Wars characters are property of Lucasfilm and George Lucas. I'm making no money from this. I wasn't sure about the rating so I chose PG just to be safe.)  
  
MIRROR MANIFEST  
By RebelMom  
  
/Bridal Suite Imperial City Grand Hotel/  
  
In the semi-quiet of the late night, Mara Jade Skywalker stood on the hotel balcony peering towards the Manarai Mountains. The lights of the city made it seem like midday, illuminating the mountain range. Inner peace prevailed now that the three-ring circus masquerading as her wedding was completed. Musing over the day, she knew that everything had turned out fine but the stress had burdened her heavily. As soon as Ackbar said 'I present to you, the Skywalkers', she felt the load lift and lighten. The reception was a blur, at least of everybody and everything but Luke. Just before they left, the dress designer, Jari'kyn, presented a gift to Mara. "Wait until you are alone, the two of you, then open it."  
  
Their arrival at the Grand Hotel came off without a hitch. The night at the hotel was a wedding gift from the Horns. Mirax and Corran had registered the suite under their name to provide a modicum of privacy; they even checked in for Luke and Mara. The Concierge, a friend of Mirax's, surreptitiously escorted Luke and Mara to the suite, advising them of the hospitality available. The Grand Hotel was, or rather still is the most luxurious hotel on all of Coruscant. Room service was available at all hours and provided the most gourmet items to be found on any menu. She'd advise the waiters to leave any items delivered on a tray outside the door. The Do not Disturb sign was lit. After keying in the code, the Concierge gave Luke her private comlink, congratulated them and promptly left them alone.  
  
The room revealed an opulence unrivalled in the known galaxy. Polished wroshyr wood chairs in the anteroom exhibited minute etchings of a myriad of sentient beings. The suite also had a sitting room containing a nerf leather sofa, two conform loungers and a small dinette. The bedroom contained the largest size bed in existence, sporting a gaberwool blanket and a multitude of pillows. To one side was a balcony, the other an alcove providing access to the refresher. Tucked into the alcove was an antique bureau, its mirror framed with intricately carved wood.   
  
Sitting on the sofa and placing a box on her lap, Mara opened Jari'kyn's gift while Luke watched. As she lifted the lid, she caught a glimpse of a shimmering green material. Lifting the material out of the box, Mara held it up for inspection, awed by the beauty of the gift. It was a translucent jade sleep gown. Mara luxuriated in its silky feel, then headed for the refresher to change.  
  
Finished with her reverie, she turned herself around on the balcony to peek inside their room. Luke still lay asleep in the middle of the huge bed covered only with a thin sheet. She watched him intently as he rolled over. His usually taut muscles were relaxed but still noticeable. His blonde hair, disheveled by the pillows, seemed more unruly than she had ever seen it. He was turning to his right side facing her. His left arm was dangling at his hip. His movements had displaced the sheet, leaving it tangled around his legs. He reflexively reached for the sheet to pull it up. Keeping it clutched in his hand, he grabbed hold of a pillow, which he hugged, to himself. Mara smiled lustfully. It was time to replace that pillow with herself. An enormous gust of wind preempted her reentry. The bitingly chilled wind roused every hair on her body causing her to shiver. A second gust beat into her from the other side forcing her into a stumble. Grasping the doorframe, she pulled herself inside then slid the transparisteel door shut. Luke mumbled but otherwise didn't stir. She reached up her hand to run it through her hair but was stopped by a tremendous tangle. It would take her quite some time to de-tangle. There is no time like the present. She pattered over to the alcove and sat in front of the bureau, which automatically brought up dim lighting. Reaching for a brush to begin the slow process of de-tangling her hair, she looked into the illuminated mirror and was startled by what she saw. Staring at her, with the same astonished look she was sure she carried, was a young brown haired, brown eyed woman holding a brush in an exact reflection as if she was looking at herself. Both women blinked several times and looked again only to be met with the same reflection. Each then raised their free hand to touch the mirror surface. Though they touched only the mirror's reflection, each could feel a spark in their fingertips. Mara could feel a connection to this woman, whoever she was. Each leaned forward to seek answers from the other's eyes. Unable to determine why this was happening, each was mesmerized by the bond they seemed to have. There was only one thing left to do. Simultaneously, they questioned.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Mara looked at the woman as she attempted to organize her thoughts. What was happening? Who was this woman? What was their connection? Never one to pass up a challenge, she figured that the best way to get answers was to ask questions. Might as well be the first one to respond. "My name is Mara. And you?"  
  
"Padme. Why are you in my mirror?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing. I really don't think we will get an answer to that anytime soon so let's see what else we can determine. How about location? I'm on Coruscant..."  
  
"As am I."  
  
"You remind me of someone."  
  
"As do you. So of whom do I remind you? "  
  
Mara was surprised by the royal bearing Padme held. The only person she knew who came close to it was Leia. That was the disturbing thing though. Padme was almost a younger version of Leia. She had heard talk of each person in the galaxy having a doppelganger but didn't believe it. Until now. "You remind me of my sister in law, Leia. You mentioned that I remind you of someone. Who?"  
  
"My handmaiden, Sabe."  
  
Mara giggled softly, not wanting to wake Luke. Padme looked at her askance. "You find that amusing. I see no humor in my words."  
  
"My apologies, Padme. It's just that I am the least likely person to be considered a mere handmaiden."  
  
Padme's glare was defiant. "A mere handmaiden? I'll have you know that Sabe is one of the most loyal, trustworthy handmaidens in my employ. She has defended my life many times, literally putting herself in the line of fire. She is proud to be one of the hands who do my bidding."  
  
Mara choked on her giggles. That last sentence that Padme used hit hard and drove deep the implications of the statement. Mara /had/ been a handmaiden, however twisted it was. Now, Padme's handmaidens they must have...Wait. Handmaidens are for royalty. If Padme has handmaidens, then... "Padme, accept my humble apologies. I spoke out of turn on an issue I didn't totally comprehend. Forgive me?"  
  
With a regal nod, Padme accepted Mara's apologies. Mara swallowed and then asked, "You say you have handmaidens. That would make you royalty, correct? Might I ask your title and where you rule?"  
  
Padme pondered the question. Mara thought for a moment that she had irreparably damaged their connection by her outburst of giggles. Then Padme spoke, "I am Amidala, Queen of the Naboo."  
  
'Well that didn't help any. Never heard of Naboo.' Mara was confused now. Padme was telling the truth, Mara could feel it. But queen of a non-existent kingdom? She needed more answers, not more questions. Okay, back to the beginning. They are both on Coruscant. Time to narrow down the location. "We're both on Coruscant, let's narrow down locations. I'm in Imperial City at the Grand Hotel. And you?"  
  
"Galactic City at the Grand Hotel in the bridal suite."  
  
"Galactic City is now called Imperial City."  
  
Disbelieving, Padme remarked, "Since when? It's been Galactic City since the beginning of..."  
  
Mara interrupted, "Since the Emperor renamed..."  
  
Padme intruded this time. "What Emperor?"  
  
Mara couldn't believe the ignorance of this supposed ruler. What Emperor? Like there could have been another. And she claims to be in the bridal suite of the Grand ... Wait. Bridal suite. She said bridal suite. "You said bridal suite. I'm in the bridal suite of the Grand Hotel."  
  
Padme gave Mara a sly glance. "I certainly hope you keep your distance. I have no plans to share my husband."  
  
Mara rolled her eyes. "Very funny. I can guarantee you that the only husband I want is my own. He's sleeping now."  
  
Padme nodded knowingly. "So is mine. Tell me about your husband."  
  
Mara pursed her lips, thought a moment then spoke. "How can I describe Luke? He's half of my soul; we complete each other. He's gentle, idealistic, selfless, passionate, intense and countless other adjectives I could name but won't. He's had rough life but then so have I. He was thrust into leadership and war while still grieving the loss of his guardians and mentor but he overcame the odds." She paused. "He's taught me so much in the ten years that I have known him..."  
  
"Ten years. Is this a second honeymoon then?"  
  
Mara blushed slightly. "Actually, we just got married today."  
  
Padme was astonished. "You've known him ten years and are just getting married now! What happened?"  
  
Mara turned her head away for a moment then turned it back again. "Let's just say there were many obstacles to hurdle and emotional baggage to discard."  
  
Padme smiled sympathetically at Mara. "Tell me what he looks like."  
  
"He's not very big but he's compactly built. He's got blond hair, blue eyes and his smile." Mara sighed. "He has such an innocence when he smiles. He looks every bit the Tatooine farmboy he..."  
  
"He's from Tatooine? So's my Ani. As a matter of fact, you could have been describing Ani, except for the size. Ani is tall."  
  
"Really? Here we are each of us sitting in bridal suites, talking about our new husbands who mysteriously hail from the same planet and have the same physical characteristics save one."  
  
"Not to mention the character qualities. Many of those fit Ani as well. He used to be a slave..."  
  
"But slavery is illegal."  
  
"Not yet. I have been working in the Senate to abolish it..."  
  
Just when Mara thought Padme proved herself sane she said something anachronistic. She felt a tingle in the force and knew that she was close to the answer. She could vaguely hear Padme continuing to talk about the Senate. "Mon Mothma agrees with me..."  
  
"Padme wait a minute. Let's pull back a moment. This whole conversation is eerie. Luke would probably say it was the force at work..."  
  
"So would Ani. He's a Jedi Knight."  
  
Mara let her mouth drop. She didn't know all the Jedi personally yet but she knew that none of them went by the name Ani. The force tingle grew stronger. "But Padme, I don't know any Jedi Knight named Ani. Luke is a Master..."  
  
"It is highly logical that you don't know any Jedi Knight named Ani because there are so many..."  
  
Another tingle hit Mara.   
  
"He just passed the trials last week. Obi-wan was ecstatic..."  
  
Then it hit her. The answer was obvious, wasn't it? Just one more piece to complete the puzzle. "Padme, what is Ani's full name?"  
  
Padme smiled with glee. "His full title is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." She turned away as if hearing something. "Sorry Mara. I've got to go. Ani is calling for me. Bye."   
  
Padme left the bureau never seeing the shocked Mara standing before the mirror her hands grasping for the retreating Padme.  
  
  
/Bridal Suite, Galactic City Grand Hotel/  
  
"Ami? Where are you, love?"  
  
His low voice was so seductive that she almost melted on the spot. She blushed as she remembered the trail of his kisses... She picked up the brush she had dropped during her conversation with Mara and began to brush out the tangles. She considered herself the luckiest woman in the galaxy. The Queen of Naboo and the Jedi Knight. There were people who actually opposed the union. The Jedi contended that Knights could not be burdened with marital ties; it would distract them from the Force. Many of her own advisors tried to dissuade her; an arranged marriage with someone of noble bearing would benefit the Naboo better. What about her feelings? And Ani's? This marriage was right. She and Ani were soul mates; they belonged together. She insisted and she won; they were married despite the critics. "Padme?"  
  
Momentarily startled, she called softly to Ani. "Coming."  
  
Still clad in her white translucent sleep gown, she stepped quietly into the bedroom. Ani lay in the middle of the huge bed covered only by a thin sheet. He ran his fingers through his tousled blond hair, his blue eyes following every curve of her body. "Where have you been, Ami? I was getting lonely."  
  
She approached the bed, her sleep gown shimmering in the faint light of the city. Ani sat up, anticipating her arrival and turned the sheet down so she could climb in. Smiling mischievously, she instead sat on the edge of the bed. She wanted to tell him about Mara but wasn't sure how. "First, I had been out on the balcony, looking at the Manarai Mountains, when the wind built up tangling my hair into an unmanageable mess. Then, I went to the bureau, to comb it out when..."  
  
She was cut off by his passionate kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around her; she wilted in his embrace, electrified by his touch. All thoughts of her conversation with the magical, mystical Mara fled under the assault of his presence on her senses. There were more important things to which she needed to attend. Mara would have to wait.  
  
/Bridal Suite, Imperial City Grand Hotel/  
  
Mara found out that waking up a naked man on his honeymoon to engage in an intellectual conversation was not possible. Since she could broach the subject later, she just went with the flow. That kiss threw all coherent thoughts out of her head anyway. Later, she went to the refresher. She didn't return immediately stopping instead at the bureau hoping for a reconnection with Padme, AKA Amidala, The Queen of the Naboo, AKA Luke's mother. She sat down in the chair and hugged her knees to her chest. Luke's mother, her mother-in-law. Luke had no memory of his mother. If she could give Luke his mother... She stared at the mirror waiting patiently. She didn't want to wake up Luke again until she had something tangible to relay. Tangible? How can a mirror offer something tangible? Maybe if she could reach in and pull Padme through? No, that wasn't plausible. Better just get information. If only she would reappear. 'Padme, come back.' Nothing. All Mara could see was her own reflection. Closing her eyes, she nodded off.   
  
'Wake up Mara' was whispered through the force, filtering into her subconscious. She opened her eyes and was rewarded with a new reflection. It was Padme yet somehow she was different. Mara scooted closer and reached for Padme who was reaching back. The same spark came to their fingertips. Mara wanted to reveal their connection until she noticed Padme's troubled look. Keeping her voice calm, she said, "Hello Padme, what's happening?"  
  
Padme smiled meekly. "Hello, Mara. This is the strangest mirror. Time has passed and I have aged but you look as if you are still on your honeymoon."  
  
Mara only said, "I am."  
  
Padme looked up as if she was about to beseech a request to the higher powers. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh how I wish I was still on my honeymoon. What I wouldn't give to have such joy again."  
  
Mara could feel the anguish radiating off Padme. Mara's hand was still touching Padme's reflection seeking to relieve her pain. "Tell me what has happened."  
  
Padme wiped away her tears with her trembling free hand. She dare not release her touch on Mara's reflection; she received considerable comfort from the connection. She began her story. "I left my husband."  
  
Mara drew a sharp breath. With that statement, she had a pretty good idea what had happened. Padme caught Mara's response but didn't really understand it. Her voice faltered occasionally as she spoke. "Things were wonderful the first year. Then just after our first anniversary, Ani's mother was murdered. He was devastated; he would not be consoled. Obi-wan tried to talk with him but Ani refused all counsel. He began to change; he withdrew into himself. He pushed me away. Anger, rage and mistrust were his constant companions. I became afraid of my own husband. He was being consumed..."  
  
Mara interjected. "By the dark side."  
  
Padme only nodded. Mara gently prodded. "There's more, isn't there?"  
  
Padme looked down at the toiletries arranged on the bureau top and took a deep breath. "I just found out that I was pregnant. I haven't told a living soul yet. You are the first to know."  
  
Mara began to cry thoroughly confusing Padme, who jerked her head up to see. "Mara?"  
  
Mara smiled weakly at Padme. "Please don't think me callous to your situation, but your pregnancy will have a major impact on me. I should probably explain..."  
  
Turning her face towards the bedroom, Padme released her touch on the mirror. "Obi-wan and Sabe have come. I need to go. May the Force be with you, Mara."  
  
/Bridal suite, Galactic City Grand Hotel/  
  
Padme quickly revealed herself to Obi-wan and Sabe lest they be startled by her presence. 'Sure, like I could startle a Jedi.' Sabe embraced her queen while Obi-wan said, "I heard about Anakin. I'm so sorry Amidala. I should have seen..."  
  
"Sh. Pishaw Obi-wan. It's not your fault."  
  
Obi-wan thought differently but decided to let it slide for now. Sabe asked, "What can we do for you, Amidala?"  
  
Straightening her posture in an attempt to calm her fragile nerves, Padme said, "I don't know. I really don't."   
  
The air was thick with emotion. Folding her hands together and taking a deep breath, Padme told them the secret she had only moments ago revealed to Mara. "I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant."  
  
The startled Obi-wan glanced over to the equally startled Sabe. Obi-wan's first words were "Does Anakin know?"  
  
Padme shook her head sadly. "I haven't told him yet."  
  
Obi-wan looked at her intently. "Do me a favor. Don't tell him or anyone for that matter until I have discussed it with Yoda."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A warning from the force. It's important. Trust me."  
  
Padme nodded then smiled at Sabe while pulling her into a warm embrace. "I'd better leave you two newlyweds alone now. I've got a room reserved. I'll see you later."  
  
/Bridal Suite, Imperial City Grand hotel/  
  
The sun's rays streaked into the room, banishing all shadows. Luke and Mara sat at the dinette nibbling on some fresh bofa fruit. Deep in thought, Mara had yet to speak a word. Luke asked, "Credit for your thoughts?"  
  
Mara smiled at him. She was dying to tell him about his mother but wanted one more time at the mirror. "Later."  
  
Luke shrugged but accepted her words. "I'm going to shower. Care to join me?"  
  
As much as she desired to join him, she knew that she couldn't; this would be her last chance at the mirror. "Not this time. Take a rain check?"  
  
A slightly puzzled Luke muttered, "Sure" and walked into the refresher. As soon as she heard the water running, Mara sat in front of the bureau. She didn't have to wait long. No sooner than she had touched the mirror, Amidala appeared in the reflection. Losing no time, Mara proceeded to explain their familial connection. "Padme. I need to tell you something. My full name is Mara Jade Skywalker. My husband's name is Luke Skywalker."  
  
At the mention of Luke's name, Padme reeled in overwhelming relief. "He's alive. Thank the force he survives. And Leia?"  
  
Mara realized that Padme had already given birth. Mara was gratified that she could give Padme encouraging news. Mara answered, "Leia does also. She takes after you. She has even provided you with three grandchildren."  
  
Padme felt giddy. "You have no idea what joy that gives me. I wasn't excited about the Jedi decision regarding Luke and Leia but to know that it all works out..."  
  
Mara felt that time was ticking too fast. If only she could stop time. She loved this woman and didn't relish the fact that it would all end soon. Bracing herself, she made a request hoping that the implications of this revelation wouldn't cause Padme to break down. She needn't have worried; like Leia, Padme was strong. "Padme. Please do something for me... Actually, it's for Luke...He has no...memory of you. Please, provide him with a memory."  
  
Mara felt the ripple of understanding flow through the force but Padme held her emotions in check and smiled at Mara. "I'll do that. For Luke and for you." She paused. "Mara, do you know what happens to Anakin?"  
  
Mara didn't hesitate. "Luke redeems him."  
  
Extreme joy resonated from Padme. "I knew it. I know he is still in there. The Jedi don't believe me but I know it."  
  
Padme was fading slowly. Mara put both her hands on the reflection trying to keep Padme from leaving. She can't disappear, not now. Padme continued, "Mara I have just realized something. Even with all that has been happening I'm surprised you didn't say anything about it earlier. Remember how I told you that you reminded me of my handmaiden?"  
  
Mara nodded. "The last time we spoke, Obi-wan and Sabe had just begun their honeymoon. Sabe is going to have a girl any day now. Her name will be Mara Jade."  
  
"They named their daughter after me?"  
  
Padme was confused by this question. Surely, she knows the names of her parents; she must be distracted. "No Mara, I never told them about you. I haven't told anybody about you."  
  
Mara was still reeling from this revelation when Padme spoke again. "I've got to go. Obi-wan's here to get me. He had a mission to get some of the Jedi off planet. He was dead set against me returning here especially after giving birth so recently. But I insisted and I won."  
  
Mara could just make out Padme's triumphant look. "Padme, don't go, please."  
  
"I'm sorry to leave you Mara. I haven't a choice. Besides, do you really think I want Yoda to continue babysitting the twins? And there is also that matter of a memory for Luke."  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
/Dagobah/  
  
Padme cradled Luke tightly. Her time with him was limited; she would never see him again. As she played peek-a-boo, she thought about his future. He would live and redeem his father. Then he would marry the daughter of her handmaiden. It was a simple vision but it was enough to fill her with hope. Her diplomatic training paid off in regards to her plan for giving Luke a memory of her. Obi-wan finally relented and agreed to implant the suggestion. He thought the risk was greater than the perceived benefits. But she insisted and she won, as usual. Luke would soon have his memory. At least, in Mara's time. It was probably the best wedding gift she had ever given anyone.  
  
/Bridal Suite, Imperial City Grand Hotel/  
  
Mara was sitting in the refresher when Luke exited the shower stall. She told him her story about the bureau and its magical mirror while he dressed. Upon her first mention of the bureau mirror, the long ago implanted suggestion was released. By the time Mara was finished, the suggestion had become a full-blown desire to look behind the mirror. Anticipation was eating away at Mara as Luke reached behind the mirror. He retrieved an envelope. He was shaking as he read the elegant penmanship: to Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. He leaned against the wall, supporting his weak knees. It was a thick packet. Inside he found a datapad. Once it was activated, a message appeared.   
  
It read: Luke, My beloved Son. How I wish I could see you, a grown man. It pained me to give you up but it worked out despite my qualms. But I digress. It is a time of celebration. I present this wedding gift to you and your bride. I have included my autobiography as well as a biography of your father. There are some holos also. From before the dark times. You now have a memory of your mother. But I think I have received the greater gift. The gift of hope. Your loving mother, Padme Amidala Skywalker.  
  
Luke slid down the wall; his tears, no longer restrained, flowed freely. Mara held him as she joined in the weeping. She gently pried the datapad from Luke's hand. When she started to turn it off, she noticed another sentence at the bottom of the screen.   
  
It read: Mara, I couldn't forget about my kindred spirit. I have also included information about your family though why I don't know. I'm sure your mother has told you. Must be the force at work. PAS.  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
